scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
A glitch is a short-lived fault in a system. Glitches Freezing the Game *Drop earth magic on a loituma girl *Throw a boomerang into the ground, while its still in the ground click it, if done correctly, you should have a red boomerang in your hand and an X inside the floor. unequip the boomerang, it will float! put it anywhere and it will stay there. put the boomerang high in the air. attach a rope to it. the rope will fall to the ground slowly. pick the rop up. go away from the boomerang in the air. Unequip the rope. delete the rope. you will see a piece of the rope still stuck to the boomerang. click the rope. the game will freeze. *put an eel and a grunter on the same level. *In A6-11, using rope on the apples or lettuce and letting the zebras or hippos eat it will freeze the game. *Make a rick roll then quickly drop blue magic on it. it will be in an icecube. Rotate the icecube on its side quickly! let it go and when rick roll explodes in the iceblock sideways, the game freezes! * Put a ninja shark and ghost shark near each other *Put stilts on a mannequin *Sometimes, when an animal with a saddle on dies, the game freezes *Go back in time. make a hostile animal. use cupid bow on it. get on it and interact with a teleporter or time machine and it will go into a black screen *The first time you interact with a holdable instrument (Example: Kulinkitang or kayo) and drop it next to you and very quickly tap it and tap interact it sometimes freezes *Summon a Robosaur, but dont make it like you.Now put a saddle on it then ride it. Get a Trex and fight them dont get off saddle when the robosaur blows up the game freeze. *summon chupacabra and a sheep when he attacks the sheep the game freezes *On any level of Super Scribblenauts type in pregnant potion. Put it on the starite. It will have a baby starite. Get it and it will freeze your DS! *In Super Scribblenauts, burn any object with a firebreathing chainsaw. Good Glitches *To complete any action level, type in vending machine, basket, casket, or coffin. Get a string, cord, handcuffs, or shackles. Attach it to the starite. Put the string in the basket/vending machine. The starite will go INSIDE the vending machine/basket! Bring the vending machine/basket to you. Open it up! GET THE STARITE! (will not work in Super) *Put a rope on the starite and put the rope on the top side if a steel gate. then put an airvent next to the starite and it should go through the gate! *This glitch will allow you to skip past the "solve the level three different ways" challenges. First, let's say you had to use an Axe to cut down a tree for the starite. On the first try, write Axe as usual. On the second try, write "Cake Axe" or "Cheese Axe" or some other "Word Axe" thing that isn't a real word in the game (so Cake Giant works, while Frost Giant does not!) and it will appear as an Axe, Giant, whatever and will let you use it even if you used the normal "Axe" in the first try. *To get infinite complexity bar in super scribblenauts, make a colossal winged gun. shoot a few bullets and when they are destroyed they lose 2x complexity then when they were created, lowering the complexity bar every time a bullet is shot and destroyed. *Unplaced bodies of water, such as lakes, oceans, or ponds, will cause boats and other floating objects to float, simply when being moved by the cursor, or left in a red (invalid) position. Others *Write pond, ocean, pool, or swamp. place it into the ground. Write shrink magic. Use the shrink magic to shrink the object. The object will shrink but the water stays the same size! *Create an object with the adjective big. Create a colossal cage (bird cage works more often) and put the big object in the cage. Hit the cage with a shrink ray and the object inside will grow while the cage shrinks, eventually the object will be outside the cage but is still registered as inside. (only in Super. may work with other sizes, haven't checked) *(Super Scribblenauts) Go to the playground mode (Where you are when you start the game). lace an object where it shows a big "X" on top of it. Go to the "playground select" screen, don't do anything, and go back. The "X" changes colour. It will change into the same colour of the object you just spawned, and when you wait long enough, it gets to the point when tapping an object change its colour, and then ''it gets to the point where ''other objects change colour including the background, which they stop changing after it's off the screen. *(Super Scribbblenauts) As you are collecting a starite, drag an object that is rideable or able to e picked up over Maxwell. When he collects the Starite, he will still be colored blue/yellow to show he can use something. *(Super Scribblenauts) Spawn a watery machine. Do not drag it anywhere, just let it float in air with an X. The machine will lose all four health circles while in air, causing it to be gone, but you can still see it. You can no longer do anything with the machine. You cannot drag it anywhere, and if you try to shoot it, it passes through. *(Super Scribblenauts) Spawn a shield and a hot dude. Then give Maxwell a freeze ray. Move the dude behind the shield, then shoot the shield. Because the dude is hot, the shield should be cold, and the dude warm. Move the dude in front of the shield, then he will flash until the shield freezes. *Spawn a time machine, and a shrink ray. Shrink the time machine, then go to any time period. Stay close to the time machine and shrink something, then go back to your time period while "small" is still on the screen. The time machine will be shrunken, but it will still say small if analized. *(Scribblenauts Remix) Summon anything, such as a pregnant mom. Give her the colossal gun. When she gives birth, the gun will be her size, but still have it's colossal property, and shoots colossal bullets. You can do this with anyone that can hold an item, or an item that can be held. The glitch is useless with melee weapons. This glitch does not work with people with a size adjective, as that will be applied to the gun, and ruin it. You can only use medium size people. This works with vehicles. *When a person gets hurt from a certain object in Scribblenauts Remix , they'll get paralyzed without having the adjective. This can happen to Maxwell. It has occurred with these items: MURDEROUS MEDIEVAL MILITARY SHARP TOXIC EXPLOSIVE SUPER INVISIBLE TASTY TRAP